Chapter Eight: "Uncovering Bodies"
Zafar Donaldson - November 27, 2010 10:49 PM (GMT)ON < The Pit, M6E-3D8 > "Lieutenant, Sergeant, anything interesting to report." "Nothing new so far sir. Oh course I can bet the science team will discover something within ten minutes." Zafar said to the Colonel. "Not heard anything from AE-2. I wonder if they have found anything interesting." Zafar just stood and waited to see what the Colonel wanted to do next or if the science team discovered something else. OFF Tag: Jason, Open Jason Walker - November 29, 2010 07:13 PM (GMT)< ON > < The Pit > Colonel Walker watched the team set to work. "Do you need anything from us?" Walker asked, Brisbane shock his head and went back to speaking very quickly with the other scientist in what practically sounded like a foreign language. Walker rolled his eyes and glanced back to Rayner and Donaldson. "Might as well see how everyone else is fairing before we decided what to do next." =^= "Walker to all teams, SITREP please. " =^= =^= "Captain Kelly here, AE-5 is proceeding with pre-planned scan pattern. Results so far inconclusive as of yet. Initial readings do show consistent naquadah levels through out the upper crust." =^= =^= "Major O'Connor here, AE-4 is also proceeding with pre-planned scan pattern. Results are also currently inconclusive but initial readings confirm AE-5s findings." =^= < OFF > Tag AE-2 and 3. Rosa Etearna - December 2, 2010 04:18 AM (GMT)On: Rosa laughed as Captain Cypher gave her a disgusted look, the woman jumping up into the cockpit and adjusting a few things, the controls alight by her presence. The engines whirred, and the jumper began to lift up. =^=This is Etearna and AE-3 to Atlantis, we are heading through the gate at 2130, over, please gang way for departure and activate the gate.=^= She waited a few moments, before the familiar WHOOSH of the gate could be heard, even as the passageway down was closed. "Everyone buckled?" Rosa asked, glancing at her rear-view holo-display to look at the Jumper's passengers, glancing back to her display briefly. =^=Please open the Jumper bay doors, Scotty.=^= =^=My name is Albert!=^= Was heard back. =^=Your name is Scotty and you will like it.=^= Rosa spoke back, before slowly letting the Jumper descent from its chamber, down to the magical glittery puddle of trans-spatial warpiness. The Stargate. With a sudden lurch, the Jumper sped through the gate--and out, without a second's notice, through a forest. Rosa didn't slow down, as branch after branch slammed against the display, the woman skillfully dodging trees as she gave a 'whoop'. "I think we just passed an elm!" She yelled over the roar of wind. "Ooh, was that a cedar? A deer, my, how uncreative these worlds get--" Thunk, Thunk the branches went, as she continued to dodge the trees, dirt and debris kicking up before she lurched upwards, bursting out the forest canopy and out into the soft glow of sunlight of the world. She grinned, opening a com again. "AE-2, this is AE-3, bruised, dented, and beaten as most teams are apt to be--please give a SITREP and Jumper-to-Jumper coordinates." Off: Tag AE-3, AE-2, Walker Adam Coburn - December 2, 2010 02:26 PM (GMT)-ON- "It doesn't look recent, do you think it present a risk to us or the operation?" "This dude?" David began as he wiped his hands on his uniform, "No I don't think so but where there's one there would of had to be others. And if there are others here...where are they? Why haven't we detected them?" Adam looked both of the men and said "I was gonna say exactly the same thing, It may be about that tomb we found or maybe something is written there i donno just my guess... But we should try to check a small cave thats ahead of us." Adam saw the cave while they were investigating, it was nothing special from this far just a normal cave but after seeing that body it could've been important. -OFF- TAG: David, Ethan Joanne Rhodes - December 5, 2010 05:45 AM (GMT) Inside the Jumper, Jo was technically having fun flying in a Jumper for the first time, but she felt pretty sick otherwise the more Rosa twisted and turned the Jumper. She was amazed with how maneuverable this thing was, yet it didn't seem very aerodynamic in some ways. ~I...don't think I feel so good...One big window doesn't help much...~ Jo had no reference point to look off of to keep her mind off the turns, and so she stared at the floor instead, her face becoming ever so slightly pale. Luckily, she was able to stomach the light G's, but she still wasn't that comfortable with flying. Unless Rosa started doing flips and barrel rolls, she'd live. "Are we there yet?" Vince Charlton - December 6, 2010 08:51 PM (GMT)ON Vince walked through the control room heading towards Colonel Tenjin’s office. He saw the tech guys working at their stations and realised how efficient they were. He thought that he would see some slackness due to most of them having been here for a fair amount of time, but they all seemed to have pride in doing good work. Vince finished weaving through the workstations and came up to Colonel Tenjin’s office. He knocked on the door then stepped inside. OFF TAG Jon Paul Lucas - December 6, 2010 09:08 PM (GMT)< ON > < Jumper > "Are we there yet?" Paul heard the noncom ask just as the Jumper set down. "Yes we are." He said with a small grin. He got to his feet and picked up his weapon before heading out the back of the Jumper. He could see AE-2 about a hundred and fifty meters away and headed in that direction. Within a few minutes the two teams had regrouped together. "So what have you found so far." Lucas asked to AE-2 as a whole. < OFF > Tag AE-2 and AE-3. Don't mean to step on toes just trying to move us a head a bit. Adam Coburn - December 6, 2010 10:03 PM (GMT)-ON- Just as Adam was talking to AE-2 he saw the jumper landing and AE-3 coming out of it. He waved to Joanne briefly because she was the only one he knew amongst them. So what have you found so far." Lucas asked And Adam repeated himself "As i was saying , so far we've found a burned out body humanoid like. And a small cave just ahead of us.We haven't investigated the cave yet." Then something shiny on the floor catched his eye but he ignored it because it seemed to small for anything of value.He turned to the larger group and asked "Well whats the orders ?" -OFF- Anyone on AE-2 or AE-3 Rosa Etearna - December 6, 2010 10:55 PM (GMT)On: {C} {C} Rosa's eyebrows lowered as she stepped out of the Jumper. His brashness... wasn't so appreciated, and his forwardness over his CO wasn't helping much, either. "Captain Lucas." She said, warningly, as she looked up at Adam. "Thank you, Ustegmen Coburn. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Rosa Etearna, this is Captain Paul Lucas, Captain Cypher Borodin, and Master Sergeant Joanne Rhodes. Please point the way to the cave?" She asked, and as he did so, she gestured him alongside her. "You said humanoid-like? Is he not fully Tau'ri? And what about his time of death? Was the scene disturbed at all?" She frowned a bit. "Also, where is your Commanding Officer? We have to scope out possible Naquadah deposits as well as solve this murder. I'm going to put our murder as top priority for the time being, so no calling in the machines just yet." Off: Tag Adam Coburn, AE-2, AE-3 Jason Walker - December 7, 2010 01:07 AM (GMT)< ON > < The Pit > With the reports in Walker was thinking out the plan of attack. It would take a while for the Science team to determine the viability of the naquadah and how to proceed with mining if it was viable. The air survey would be done soon and he intended to have Major O'Connors group provide security to Science team, it was there specialization after all. "Well should we stay here or do you guys want to join up with AEs 2 and 3 and see what all they've found?" He asked the other two members of his team. < OFF > Tag Donaldson, Rayner. Since the science team is all NPC i think it might work better to glaze over some of that plot line. I worked this thinking Brisbane would still be active so Rayner and Donaldson could probably play along with that plot line being engineers, but its up to you guys which way you want to take things. David Martin - December 7, 2010 02:08 AM (GMT)-On- David said nothing while Adam talked to the Commander for AE-3. When she asked about their own CO...David glanced around, looking for the man who it seemed had disappeared. "Ma'am...Lieutenant Beckett well..." David paused. How to say this the right way? "He has been indifferent the entire time we have been here; in fact before we even stepped through the gate. Right now..." David paused once more and took another look around the place as he followed along to the left hand side of Rosa, yet just behind Captain Borodin, "He's walked off." It was true, Lieutenant Beckett was not within eye sight, though of course no one from AE-2 had attempted to contact him via radio yet. -Off- TAG: AE-2, AE-3. I figure that we could have Alex Beckett disappear for the remainder of the mission, at least until we are ready to wrap it up, and then have him reappear, perhaps he could have critical injuries which would force him to take time off to recover? Zafar Donaldson - December 7, 2010 02:30 PM (GMT)ON "Well should we stay here or do you guys want to join up with AEs 2 and 3 and see what all they've found?" "I say we should meet up with AEs 2 and 3 sir. When the science team find something I am sure we will hear about it." Zafar said looking towards the science team then back to his commanding officer. Zafar stood in wait for his commander's orders. OFF Tag: Open If you want I can make a big plot twist with Beckett? It may involve him dieing or most likely at least arrested. Adam Coburn - December 7, 2010 06:33 PM (GMT)-ON- "Yes, ma'am" Adam replied while showing the way to the cave and added while walking "It looks like human skeletons but we cannot be sure because all is burned out for why i said humanoid, well the skull is just not at same as normal human beings.It's wider from behind.And the nose section is just not right i mean 3 holes i was shocked also." They've walked for 8 minutes and came across a the cave's entrance. "This is it" Adam said and that small shiny thing catched his eye again but he as well again ignored it. "It seems hotter inside ma'am, do you want me to take the point to enter ?" Adam added and waited for a reply. -OFF- Tag: AE-2&3 Jason Walker - December 8, 2010 02:06 AM (GMT)< ON > < Off World - The Pit > < Jason Walker > "I say we should meet up with AEs 2 and 3 sir. When the science team find something I am sure we will hear about it." '' Walker glanced at the RAN engineer who gave a small nod. "Ok, head back to the Jumper and we'll head over." =^= Walker to AE 4 and 5, Status? =^= =^= O'Connor here, we've completed our scans and heading to geosyn over your location. =^= =^= Kelly here, AE-5 confirms same status. =^= =^= Okay, O'Connor I want your team to land and provide security and support to the science team at my coordinates. Kelly stay airborne and keep your eyes open. I don't want any surprises. AE-1 less Brisbane are going to head over and assist AEs 2 and 3. = ^= After getting the affirmative responses he headed back and took the pilots seat in the Jumper. He took them up but hovered until he saw AE-4 touch down. =^= AE-1 to AE-2/3 we're o route to assist, what is your status? =^= < Volcano > < Second Lieutenant Ethan Williams > Williams stood quietly as the special ops team was brought up to speed. He heard chatter on the radio that ended with the Colonel asking for a status report. Being the lowest ranked officer present he stayed quiet and wondered where his CO had gone, for the first day on the job he didn't seem to be making the best impression. He glanced over at the Turkish member of their team as he asked the Colonel if he should take point. While waiting for the response he pulled a tac-light out of his vest an attached it to his rifle. The caves were dark and they'd need the help to see. < OFF > Tag SG-2/3/Etearna. I agree I think it would be best to have Beckett disappear and maybe injured. That could be the reason the teams have to have back to Atlantis. http://sgtng.wikia.com/wiki/Ethan_Williams Portrayed By and Also Portraying: '''Rosa Etearna' - December 8, 2010 05:24 AM (GMT)On: {C} {C} "Alright," Rosa nodded, curtly. "Well, when we get to the location--" She paused as they neared the cave entrance, her eyes pausing on Adam's. "In a second, Ustegman. What are you looking at?" She asked, gesturing to the general direction of the shiny. Her eyes briefly flicked into the caverns, nodding to the Second Lieutenant, Williams, gesturing him over. "As for taking point, I'll do that. I'm older, crankier, if there's a murderer down there, no reason I shouldn't be the one to go down." She grunted in a jest. {C} Rosa grunted as she slipped her radio out of her belt. =^=AE-1, this is L.C. Etearna, we're currently at the entrance of the volcanic passageway, and meeting Second Lieutenant W...illiams,=^= She paused, having to stare past the darkness at Ethan's name tag. =^=Yes. We've got very little information, but I believe Ustegman Coburn may have found something. I'm taking point down here, but I'd like you and AEs-4 and 5 to come down into the caverns. Keep in mind that murder is priority, and catching the man, woman, or thing that did this is first on our list. Etearna out.=^= She took a breath, her mouth quirking in a frown, as she turned to Joanne. "Get prepared for some xenobiology, of whatever's left of the guy." Off: Tag All Uncovering Bodies Uncovering Bodies